Happy Halloween
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky to have such an amazing family. One-shot! Family fluff! WinryxEd! (I know it isn't Halloween, but this is just a cute little one-shot I wanted to post.)


**_Hello! I was looking through some old documents on my computer, when I stumbled across this little thing. I wrote it a couple years ago. Anyway, I know it's not Halloween, but I figured, who doesn't like Halloween? It's pretty great! :)_**

 ** _This story was inspired by a piece of fan art I saw. I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. :(_**

* * *

Winry walked slowly down the stairs, clutching her swollen stomach. She grimaced slightly as she reached the bottom steps and landed softly on the floor. She looked around. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had two kids. Two extremely _loud_ kids, and one obnoxious husband, so it was strange that it was all dead silent. She walked cautiously into the living room. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

The walls were covered in shimmering black spider webs. Attached to the webs were beautiful, sparkling silver spiders. A large banner was strung above the doorway, and in large, bold red letters were the words ' _Happy Halloween'_. Scattered around the room were a dozen small pumpkins. Hanging from the ceiling was a dark, mahogany chandelier with more spider webs hanging from it. Winry could just barely make out the small signs of an alchemic transmutation, which had grown familiar to her over the years. The lights were dim to give the room an eerie feeling, but not so dark that it was hard to see.

She smiled softly as she saw a familiar blond head peek over the back of the couch. Two tired golden eyes stared lovingly at her. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What is all this," she asked. Ed blinked slowly and opened his mouth to answer. His response was cut off by an exhausted yawn.

"I wanted to surprise the kids. Last night they were bummed that we didn't have any decorations set up. So I stayed up and worked on this," he said, gesturing to the breath-taking decorations. Winry grinned at him.

"I'm sure they'll love it, but maybe you should go to bed," she said. He nodded and slumped tiredly into the couch cushions. He was sound asleep in seconds. She chuckled quietly as she stood up. She picked up a blanket and draped it over his shoulders. She then sat down beside him, careful not to shuffle around too much, quietly reveling at the fact that she was so lucky as to have an amazing husband like him.

She looked up at the sound of tiny footsteps walking down stairs. At the bottom of the steps were two small children. She smiled as they walked towards her. Their eyes scanned the room with childish curiosity.

The little girl looked up at her mother with wonderment shining brightly in her eyes.

"Mommy, what happened to the room," she asked in her tiny voice.

"Your father made all this, Nina." A grin spread across the child's round face as her eyes landed on her sleeping father. Winry watched as her youngest child stumbled over to Ed. He reached out a chubby, little hand and rested it on his dad's cheek. Ed stirred slightly, but did not wake up. The boy grinned.

"Daddy," he exclaimed cheerfully. Winry hurriedly scooped him up before he could wake Ed up.

"Urey, don't wake daddy up," she said. Urey's eyes got big as he looked back at his father.

"Sawy daddy," he whispered as he snuggled deeper into his mother's arms. Nina climbed up onto the couch with them. They sat like that for a long time, in silence.

"Mommy, can we dress up," Nina asked after a while.

"Sure, baby," Winry, whispered. Nina grinned. The two children hopped off the couch and stretched. Nina ran off, followed by Urey as Winry watched them curiously.

When they came back, Winry couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up her throat. Both their right legs were covered in tin foil.

"Now we have a shiny leg just like daddy," Nina exclaimed loudly. Urey giggled excitedly. Ed stirred.

"Whas' goin' on..." He asked groggily as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. His eyes scanned the room until finally, they landed on his children and wife. He caught the gleam of silver and his eyes softened.

"Whatcha doing," he asked. Nina and Urey grinned widely.

"We have a shiny leg like you now," Urey yelled happily. Ed grinned back at them.

"Happy Halloween, Ed," Winry said as she wrapped her slim arms around him. Ed closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Yeah. Happy Halloween."


End file.
